Weirdo
by FluffyJessicaTheShipper
Summary: Hermione has a problem. She has a crush on The Draco Malfoy. She thinks he doesn't feel the same way. Is she right? Or are they both to shy to say anything?
1. Chapter 1

Weirdo

By FluffyJessicaTheShipper

Hello guys! Another Dramione one shot because OTP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I knew he was right behind me before he even sat down beside me, but I didn't want him to be anywhere near me. Every time Drac-Malfoy was near me, I become very awkward and nervous. After the war, Draco (I'm saying his real name.) changed. He was a better person and because of this we became friends including Ron and Harry. Oh and let's not forget the whole female species trying to get his attention. Not to long ago, I finally figured out why every time I saw a girl flirt with him I got jealous. Yes, I realized I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Currently, I'm in the library trying to read a book, but for some reason a blonde ferret kept coming into my head, making it very difficult to read.

"Hey, Hermione. Why are you sitting on the ground? There are chairs around here you know." He says with an easy smile.

I shrugged. "I like the ground."

"Ah. Exactly why you don't like flying?" He said playfully.

I shrugged again. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. Just trying to read." I tried to focus reading the print in front of me. Trust me I really did try to, but it just looked like blurry scribbles right now.

"Uh huh." He says not convinced one bit.

"What? I am trying to read."

"Ok Weirdo, I'm going to go and play quidditch with Ron and Harry. Talk to you later?" I nodded my head. "Cool, see ya." Weirdo was his nickname for me. It wasn't even anything cute. When we became friends, he would point stuff out tendencies that I do and would always say "You're such a weirdo." Of course, he would say it in a teasing way. Thus, the nickname was created. I knew that even though I had a crush on him, we would stick as being friends. If I told him my feelings and he didn't feel the same way, we would be really different around each other, and it would be unpleasant. It's better if everything stays the same way.

No one gets hurt but me of course but that's ok. I'm willing to take one for the team. I don't want things to get awkward with us. It's just too much of a risk. Even if I want to do mushy stuff with him. Even if I want to kiss him out in public or hold his hand. Even if I want to call him and tell him I love you. Even if I want to surprise him all of a sudden. Even if I want to to snuggle up with him while watching a movie. Even if I want to- ok brain shut up would you? I shake my head. It's not going to happen. I walked over to the quidditch field hoping to catch a glimpse at Draco, but if anyone asks I'll say it's Ron or Harry. It looks like Harry and Ron are beating Draco.

"Draco!" Pansy calls out to him. Pansy was the president of Draco's fan club. I was surprised she wasn't with the rest of the fan club. He flew down over to her while she oogled over his chest. I scoffed and jealousy rose within me although I would rather be avada kedra than say that out loud.

I watched them talk and then all of a sudden, I bit my tongue, making myself not cry. I pushed them back. In front of my eyes were Draco and Pansy kissing. He wasn't pushing her away from what I could tell. My heart might as well as be in my stomach from how far it dropped. I turned my eyes to Harry and Ron who's eyes were wide from the sight of them too. I walked away. I'll tell them that I had homework to do. I went to our Head dorms and went into my room. I was going to be strong through this. No tears fell. Not one. I just stared at the floor. I don't need him. I can live with Draco being with other girls. He should be happy...even if it's not with me. That night I followed my own rules and didn't shed one tear even though I wanted to.

The next week, I pretended to be myself. I was the happy bookworm, but I did kind of avoid Draco as much as possible. Walking to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, I overheard everyone talking about Pansy and Draco that I detoured from the Great Hall to the library. Transporting myself into a book, I almost instantly forgot about everything around me. So engrossed with the book, I checked the time to see that it was almost time for class. I rushed over to class barely making it on time. I sigh in relief. Our professor then starts the class, and I take notes to review them later. I start to go off into my own little world and think that I shouldn't even be having pathetic, idiotic, and childish crushes. I should be focusing on school, but even though I tell myself that, I know it doesn't take the hurt away.

In the library, I start to work on homework and having five books in front of me for information. I'm not really in the mood to study, so I start reading a book just for pleasure except my brain isn't into it either. "Finally found out what chairs are weirdo?" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he sits right next to me.

"Yeah." I keep reading, not making eye contact with him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He comments.

That was the point. "Oh yeah. I've just been caught up in homework and stuff."

"I've observed that you've been more into studying lately."

"Sometimes I really love school that I get more into it, and I found some really good books."

"Are you reading?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"What I mean is are you reading reading or reading therapy?"

"And what do you mean by that?" My hands grip the book a little tighter and my eyes finally make contact with his.

"LIke are you actually reading or are you reading because you're stressed or trying to get over something?"

"And why would I be stressed or trying to get over something?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just thought you might considering Lavender Brown and the Weasel are a thing."

Ron did tell me he was dating Lavender, and I was happy for him. "Why would I try getting over Ron or be stressed over that?"

"Haven't you had like the biggest crush on him since forever ago?"

"No. I never had a crush on Ron. We're just too incompatible. I only see him as a friend, and considering he's now in a relationship I think he thinks the same of me."

"Oh. Then why are you stressing yourself?"

"I'm not stressing myself."

"Yes you are."

"I beg to differ."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He says with frustration.

"I haven't been avoiding you!"

"Are you kidding me? You think I don't notice that every time I walk into a room you're in, you walk out? You think I don't notice how you still talk to Harry and Ron but not me? How you don't even look my way anymore when we pass by each other? How you treat me like the plague? "

That was all true. I look to the ground. "I'm sorry. I just can't be your friend anymore."

There was silence for awhile. "What did I do?"

How could I answer that? My feelings for him are too strong for us to just be friends. "It just won't work." I packed my stuff and started to leave but not without quietly whispering to myself, "I'm giving you your chance of happiness." Little did I know, that he heard me and said to himself. "But you are my happiness."

What did you think? Cheesy ending I know but I couldn't help it. Should I make a sequel? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I made a second chapter! This is to everyone who wanted another chapter! Thank you guys! And I would like to tell a guest who reviewed asking for me to make a second chapter or else she would die and asking if I wanted her to die. I would like to tell her that I do NOT want her to die! So this is for you and everyone who posted a review. Thanks again! P.S Sorry for taking so long!333~ The Author

I made sure everyone was sleeping before I slipped out. When my skin touched the biting cold, I started to sprint. Where? I didn't know. I just needed to breathe. At one point, I dropped to my knees, but I didn't notice. What I did notice was that my feet ended up taking me to the lake. It was quiet except for my heavy breathing from the run. My head seemed to finally calm from my thoughts and for that I was grateful. He clouded my thoughts. Every single moment of the day I want to just run to him and apologize. Not being his friend anymore hurt, but I held myself back.

Then, I heard footsteps. I hid as quickly as I could behind some bushes. The footsteps were of two people. A boy and a girl. A giggle is made from the girl. Through a hole in the bushes, I see Draco and Pansy. I wish I never left the girl's dormitory. Pansy was giggling once more. Draco's arms were around her waist while hers were around his neck.

"I have to tell you something Pansy."

"You can tell it to me out here where there is more privacy." She purred.

"Pansy we shouldn't be doing that out here."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay fine. What I need to tell you though is-"

He gets cut off by Pansy's lips. I didn't eat much of dinner, but I felt like I wanted to throw up everything in my stomach.

Draco pulls away and sighs. "I wanted to tell you something, but I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired Pansy."

She sighs too. "Okay. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

"You go into the castle first. I'll go in a few minutes."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

"You sure you can't tell me what you wanted to say right now?"

"No it'd be better if it was tomorrow."

She nods then leaves.

Draco looks at the over the lake. I thought I could start sneaking out without his notice until he spoke.

"You can come out." He said without tearing his eyes away from the lake.

I gulped deeply. I didn't move an inch hoping that it was someone else he was talking to. Hope was not on my side.

"Hermione. I know you're behind the bush." He said softly.

Dang it. I slowly crawled out from behind the bush. He looked at me, making me very interested at the ground.

"I'm not with her."

I scoff. "Really? Not with her? You were literally kissing her 2 minutes ago."

"You don't know the rest of the story."

"There aren't any other sides to the story!"

He sighed in defeat and shook his head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand. This was a mistake. I got to go."

He started to leave until I shouted after him. "You're right I wouldn't understand. There are no excuses about why you were kissing her." His hurt expression made me want to stop, but the words left before I could stop it. "You're just a player, Malfoy. We're not friends anymore. You can be with whoever you want to. I'm glad that I stopped being your friend."

He looked at me with betrayal and hurt in his eyes until his eyes went cold. "You're right."

What have I done? "Wait, Draco. I didn't mean-"

He cut me off. "No. You were right. We aren't friends. I will live my life how I want to, and you live yours." He spoke coldly.

I was speechless. He was never cold to me before this other than when we were younger, and it's all my fault. "You have no right to say I am a player or anything else when you don't even know me."

"I do know you."

"Obviously not enough. The Hermione I knew wouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. She would've have wanted to know all the sides of the story before having her own opinion. My Hermione would've done that. My Weirdo. Guess she doesn't exist anymore." With that he walked off. But the worst part was no matter how much I wanted to stop him and make it up to him. I didn't.

The next three months I didn't get to contact Draco in any way. I couldn't talk to him without him leaving before I could get a word out. I should have gotten his side of the story. It would've been a lot easier to tell him my feelings than gone through all of this. I wouldn't care if he didn't like me romantically. All I wanted was him even if he was my friend. It would be enough. More than enough.

I found him in the library one day. He was leaning against one of the bookcases reading a book. No one was in there except him. I walked up to him. When he looked up from his book and saw me approach him, he tried to leave, but I blocked the entrance. He tried to pass me, but I stood my ground.

"What do you want Granger?" It kind of stung to know that he went back to calling me by my last name.

"I want to try to make things right between us."

"No."

"Please." I started to beg.

"There's nothing you can do between us anymore. It's been done and over with."

"I'm not over it yet Draco."

"Malfoy." He corrected me.

"Draco."

"Malfoy."

"Draco."

"You have no right to call me Draco. You lost that privilege."

I tried to object but knew that he was right. "And it doesn't matter if you're over it or not." He added.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry that I lost you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your side of the story. I felt jealous when you were with Pansy even though I had no right to. My emotions clouded my brain when I should've been rational and learned the whole story." Tears streamed down my face and onto his shirt. "I'll do what you want and leave now." I finished.

I started to pull away when his arms came around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "No matter how hurt I am, I don't want you to leave. I missed you. The real story between Pansy and I is my father wanted me in a relationship with her for awhile, and I wanted to make him happy. I know it's foolish to say that after the war when he has done terrible thing, but he's changed into a better man even if other people don't see that. Of course, I can't blame them. Anyways, I was with her for awhile, but I wanted to find my own happiness. I told my father that, and he was sad but supported me. The night where you found Pansy and I, I was actually about to break up with her except I knew you were there. I wanted to break up with Pansy privately, so I didn't do it. You know what happens from there, but the night after I broke up with her."

"Are we good?" I ask after awhile of silence.

"Are you my Hermione again?" He answers.

"No."

I feel him stiffen in my arms.

"You're not?"

I shake my head. "I'm your Weirdo."

He relaxes and smiles at me.

"There's one more thing." He says.

"What is it?"

"I told my father I didn't want to be with Pansy, but I also told him that my happiness laid within you."

I pull away still within in his arms to look into his eyes. "I want us to be more than friends." He says.

"I want to be with you." I answer back.

With that, he draws me closer until our lips are almost touching but not quite. "Then let's make it official." Is the last thing he said before he kissed me.

Yay! We did it guys! I hope you liked how I ended this! Review if you want! Until next time everybody! Bye! ~The Author


End file.
